Mysteries
by nerdmafia101
Summary: Adelaid Margaret Harrison lived the normal human life. Or so she thought. Until one day an owl knocks on her window, and she is in the search of knowledge for magic, and her father.
1. Prologue

Ok, so my bestest bud said i should put this up, and I did. This is just like a trial run. So I might or might not continue. I might also change the title, so stay tuned in.

* * *

><p>Life has always been normal for Adelaid Harrison. She lived with her mother, Josephine Harrison. They had two humble abodes, an apartment in London for the school year and a house deep in the countryside for the summer months and the holidays. Adelaid was only nine when she asked her mom why she never had a father. Josephine then proceeded to give her a tragic story of true love and its harsh downfall.<p>

Josephine met him when she started private school at age eleven. At first, they only knew each other. Although they both came from wealthy families, their parents would never agree with any type of relationship between them. Even so, they still dated. A couple of years after they graduated, they decided to run away and elope, and live their own lives. Why not, they thought, we have the money. They lived happily together, and after a couple of years, they had their first and only child, Adelaid Margaret Harrison. Their happiness was short-lived though. A couple of months after Adelaid's first birthday, her father died in a terrible accident. The fairytale ended. Josephine returned back to her old family, the family that has always waited for her return. She soon changed her last name back to its maiden one. Her dead husband was also an only child, and it was at her in-laws testament reading that Josephine found out, she and her daughter were the inheritors of two great wealth's.

That was the story that Adelaid learned and grew up believing. And though she believed her life to be the most normaliest known, she always saw strange happenings. AT random parts of the day, she always heard loud pops that her mom always told her to ignore, it was only the old house. Adelaid would see her mother talking to strangely dressed people, always in the earliest of the morn or the latest times of the night. But those moments themselves were rare. She would see the people holding strange sticks, and always whenever they mentioned 'Maximillian' or 'Him', her mother would always seem very disturbed and upset. But these things never truly troubled her for long. She was most likely dreaming. Wasn't she?

But one of the strangest things she's ever seen, was a moving picture she found one day, while she was searching for a pencil in her mom's drawers. It had a smiling young girl who looked just like her mother, though a few years younger, with those same jade green eyes, radiant smile, and long straight, platinum blonde hair. There was also a boy, tall with short light brown ruffled hair and storm-grey eyes, that seemed like they couldn't decide between blue and black. They were hugging each other and seemed to be kindly pushing each other. They wore strange uniforms, the younger Josephine wearing gold and the boy wearing emerald. The boys eyes stood out to Adelaid though, there was a familiarity to them, one she couldn't seem to place…

One morning, a couple of months after Adelaid turned eleven, she awoke a fine July morning to find a strange bird… an owl, taping her window, carrying a letter with the words, _"Hogwarts, School of Magic and Wizardry", _on it. And that was when her life got turned upside down.


	2. Upon waking

Adelaid reached out to the tawny owl. It stretched out its leg as she untangled the envelope. When it was finally in her grasp, the owl gave one 'hoot', and silently flew out the window. Adelaid carefully opened the envelope. It was addressed to her, the only Adelaid Margaret Harrison living in the house, why not? Upon finishing it she was flabbergasted. Hogwarts School of Magic? She's never heard of such a boarding school! There were other papers in the envelope, but she did not bother taking them out. They were probably a sick joke from some very, _very _bored person. Adelaid put all the letters back in the envelope. She needed to show this to her mother, she would know what to do.

Adelaid climbed out of bed and was walking down the stairs when she heard her mom arguing with someone. Adelaid would usually ignore it and go about her daily routine, but this was different. Judging from the way they were talking, Adelaid knew she was an acquaintance, but it was another that thing surprised her. They were arguing about _her_. She walked slowly into the living room, the center of all the commotion.

Adelaid saw her mother's back, and she was facing a very strangely dressed young looking woman. Her mother had her long platinum blonde hair up in a bun, and she was dressed in jeans and a tank top. The other lady, strange as she was, was dressed in all black, with a funky hat on her head.

"No. No. No. _NO._" Adelaid's mother, Josephine, kept repeating to the lady. "She is staying here. No where else but within my sight. That world is dangerous."

"But come on Jo, she's like what? Eleven already? It's time for her to join the rest of the wizarding world!." The lady retorted with a giant flourish of her hand. Adelaid noticed she had a strange accent she'd never heard before. She must not be from England.

That was when Josephine, Adelaid's mother, went into defensive mode, she stood up straighter and placed her hand on her hips. "It is a world of deception! I don't care if it has changed, Adelaid stays with me. Period. And isn't it possible for her to be home schooled? I can teach her all she needs to know. It's the best of both worlds you see, she gets to learn magic, but stay close to me." Josephine's tone was harsh, Adelaid could tell that something was wrong.

The lady seemed ready to laugh, "_You_? Teach her? Haha, yeah right. If I remember clearly, you were a horrid tutor in school. You seriously think you could teach her anything? Plus, you haven't touched the magic in so long, I don't even think you can use it anymore. Or have you tried it yet?" The lady said while twirling her finger in front of her mother's face.

Josephine walked slowly up to her, "Blunt as always aren't you, Dan?"

The lady, Dan, laughed softly in the same accent, "If it wasn't for that fact, you would've never kept me around, but back to the point! Come one Josephine! Just cuz your life was torn apart by the lovely Death Eaters doesn't mean everybody else's will too."

"Daniella! How dare you-"

"Ooohh is that her Jo? Is that Adelaid?" It either seemed like the lady finally noticed her, or she just wanted to avoid a verbal fight with Josephine.

Josephine turned around and finally noticed Adelaid, there was surprise and worry written all over her face. "Yeah, that's her."

Daniella pushed past Josephine to get to her, "Aw look at you lovely! Such a dear, I've always wanted to meet you! I never got to see you when you were born and what-not, then with all you mother being all… motherly, I just never had the chance!" Daniella gave her a tight hug, then pulled back to look at her face. "Ah, she looks just like you, well, except for her hair and eyes, those are certainly Max's!" Max. He must be her father, Adelaid thought.

"Is Max… my dad?" She hesitantly asked.

Daniella clapped her hands looking alarmed, "Why, yes dear! Hasn't your mother told you anything? You do know you're a witch right?" A witch? Adelaid was feeling more confused, those weren't the answers she wanted.

But before Adelaid could ask anymore questions, her mother stepped in, "That's enough Daniella. Adelaid, go and change, you're not walking around with pajamas all day today. Dan, I gotta talk to you."

Adelaid walked slowly up the stairs, maybe she could catch snippets of the conversation. "Dan, why are you seriously here? Doesn't it show in the records that I'm a witch?"

Daniella's voice came in, softer but with the same accent, "Well, yeah, but since you haven't been so warm and fuzzy to us the last ten years Minerva thought that I should come and lighten up your mood a little!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, I wouldn't joke around with stuff like this! She knows that me and you are like the best friends ever who go shopping every weekend!"

"Man, Dan, I've totally forgotten how American you are sometimes." Her mother said with a smile as Adelaid began to realize where the accent came from.

"Well, ya know something else Jo? I'm feeling mighty thirsty! Know how to make me some sweet tea? Come on, be a kind hostess!" Daniella said with some laughter in her voice

Josephine chuckled, "Sure Dane, but you'll have to make it yourself, you know I don't know the recipes to those things."

"Well no matter! Let's get to it!"

Adelaid started walking faster to her room now, listening to the giggles and the laughs that her mum and Daniella were making.

As she started dressing in her favorite purple summer dress, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was at average height for her age, with long unruly, curly dirty-blonde hair and gray-blue eyes. As Adelaid started to look more into her eyes, she thought about Daniella's words more, which made her think of that one picture she found long ago of her mum and that boy. She and that boy seem to have the same shade in eye color. Might he be her long lost dad that she never hears about?

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Adelaid softly said to herself.


End file.
